


Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020

by Thalito_189



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020, Vampires, Wolves, no one actually dies, no one important that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/pseuds/Thalito_189
Summary: The Bellas attend a party at a haunted college campus that leads to a night they didn't expect. Each character goes through something different related to the prompt for that Horror Week day.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Vampire-Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Creature Feature/Cryptids
> 
> First chapter is all Beca, enjoy :)
> 
> Please note I wrote this in about an hour and didn't check for errors, so if it's crap I apologize.

A grey van puttered up the secluded road towards St. Vincent college, struggling to make it up the hill. The school stood tall in what felt like the middle of nowhere with trees surrounding it and seemingly nothing else. Its walls were brick and its many buildings and towers drew shadows over the grassy lawns as the sun set. Inside the van was a group of eleven women all squeezing into what should have only accommodated seven people.

“Alright, Bellas,” said Aubrey in her captain voice from the passenger seat of the van as it slowed to a stop. “We’re here.”

She opened her door to the chilly November air, taking a careful step down. The sliding door clicked open a moment later and Cynthia Rose hopped out, followed by Lilly who’d sat on the floor between the two middle seats. Flo, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Stacie all filed out after. 

Fat Amy, meanwhile, had gotten out from the driver’s seat to head to the back where the two remaining Bellas had squeezed in. Beca slid out of the trunk the second the door opened, it hadn’t been bad riding back there since it was open and she could join in on conversation with the rest of her friends. Well she could have if she’d wanted. Ignoring the curious glance Fat Amy gave her, Beca headed over to the other girls standing in a group waiting. Behind her, she heard Chloe give an excited hum as she too hopped out the trunk.

“Cam said he’d be out in a sec to get us,” said Stacie as she looked at the screen of her phone.

“Who’s Cam again?” said Beca.

“My friend from high school,” said Stacie rolling her eyes. They’d been over this. Cam had invited Stacie and anyone she wanted to bring to a party at his dorm. Beca wondered if he knew that by anyone, he’d actually invited a group of eleven quirky women. It would have been ten, but Chloe gave her puppy dog eyes and then Aubrey made the drive down to join… and well here Beca stood in a strange place about to head to a room full of people she didn’t know.

A door creaked open at the end of the sidewalk that led to the three story brick building they stood before. Beca couldn’t see who was there, but Stacie let out an excited squeal and ran over to give that person, Cam, a tight hug. He was shorter than Beca expected, a good inch or two below Stacie.

Introductions were made, and soon Beca was walking at the back of the group through a white-walled hall. Several doors were open with music blasting and people darting in and out of one room to another. She wondered if there were any Resident Assistants here, or if they didn’t care that everyone was getting drunk. 

At the very end of the hall, they entered a large apartment styled room that was filled with a dozen or so other people.

“Welcome, Bella’s,” said Cam in frat boy-tone that Beca took an immediate dislike for. “Kitchen is over there, grab whatever you want to drink.”

Beca made a beeline there, grabbing a beer for herself and one of those sugary wine cooler things Chloe liked. When she turned, most of the Bella’s were already making themselves at home. CR joined a game of flip cup that was just starting, Fat Amy was over by a group of men looking both scared and intrigued by the Australian, Stacie was with Cam, and the rest were over by a couch to join some card game. Well, except for Lilly, she had no idea where Lilly went.

“Here,” Beca said, perching on the edge of the couch next to Chloe.

“Thanks, Becs,” said Chloe with a soft smile, taking the wine cooler and sipping its contents.

_

Several drinks later and Beca was enjoying herself, though she’d deny it to anyone that asked. Guitar Hero had been brought out and she was currently undefeated, the game having been a staple of her childhood. That is until one of Cam’s roomates challenged her to Raining Blood by Slayer, and well she’d never really gotten that one on expert. The group around her erupted in cheers when he won, and she begrudgingly slipped off the toy guitar from her shoulders to hand to the next contender.

“You’re like really good,” said Chloe, her words slurred a bit and she slung her arm around Beca’s shoulders.

“And, you're really drunk,” said Beca.

“Oh, don’t be grumpy he totes cheated.”

“I don’t think you can cheat at Guitar Hero, Chlo.”

“Well, you’re the winner in my book.”

“Thanks.”

“Ooo, fruit punch!” said Chloe, walking over to a bowl of green liquid.

“That is not punch, that is poison.”

“Oh, hush,” said Chloe, grabbing two red solo cups and filling both up. Beca took one, eyeing its contents, but taking a sip after Chloe did with an approving hum. “It’s good isn't it?”

“Err…. if you’re into sugary things,” said Beca, though she did find it delicious. She had no idea what it was made of, but didn’t care so long as it kept her level of drunk up.

Stacie walked over to them, draping her long arms around both their necks, “Cam wants to show us the tunnels?”

“Tunnels?” said Beca.

“Yeah! He said it’s how monks used to get between buildings back in the mid 1800s when the school was founded.”

“Right, no that makes sense,” said Beca, though Stacie didn’t catch on to the sarcasm.

“Sounds spooky, let’s go,” said Chloe.

“What?” said Beca. “No, we are not going down some dark and murky tunnels.”

“Don’t tell me the bad ass Beca Mitchell is scared,” said Stacie. “Plus, Cam’s been down them loads, says there are lights so it’s not creepy at all.”

“Come on, Beca. It’ll be fun,” said Chloe. “It’s not like we’re in a horror movie or something.”

And, that’s all it took for Beca to follow Cam back down the hall of college dorms. She would’ve stayed, but that seemed the worse option after each and every one of her friends readily jumped at the chance to explore.

They headed down a staircase that led to the other side of the building from where they’d entered. Cam used his keycard to get them into a different building. The new hall they entered was wide with tall brick walls and wooden benches. They passed classrooms and a dining hall before entering another staircase. 

“Down here,” said Cam as he lifted a chain with a sign that said ‘do not enter’.

“Not a horror movie, my ass,” mumbled Beca as she followed her friends in ducking under the chain and down the steps.

“Are you sure we’re allowed down here,” said Aubrey, for once echoing Beca’s thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you all,” said Cam with a wink, making Beca hate him even more.

“Nah,” said CR. “I’ll protect myself, thanks.”

Cam merely shrugged before opening the final door into the tunnels. When Beca entered, she was hit with cold air. Not as chilly as outside probably was now that night had fallen, but cold enough that she let the sleeves of her sweater fall over her hands, scrunching up the ends with her fingers so no air could enter. She was grateful that there were indeed lights strung along the stone walls. This section was short, maybe a few yards before splitting in two directions.

“Alright ladies,” said Cam when they reached the fork in the tunnel. “Do you want to go to the cemetery, or the chapel?”

A chorus of mixed answers followed his question, but he didn’t seem to care which the majority wanted because he was already two steps into the right tunnel.

“Graveyard it is,” he said. 

This one was longer and sloped downward, curving to the right until Beca couldn’t see the end. She watched from the back of the group as her friends chatted excitedly in pairs. And, she had to admit, it was kind of neat to be down there. It reminded her of the trips she’d taken as a child with her mom to forts in Maine and Quebec.

They were about halfway down when Chloe found Beca’s eyes, turning from her conversation with Aubrey. Chloe gave a look that Beca knew meant ‘see you’re having fun, this is fun.’ In return Beca rolled her eyes, but her lips betrayed her as they slid into a toothy grin. Beca heard Chloe’s responding giggle echo among the other conversations, causing her smile to grow even more. That is until they were plunged into darkness, and that giggle turned into a shriek that had a different kind of cold fill Beca’s veins. 

Beca reached to her left, finding a wall to keep her grounded. There were a myriad of screams and curses until Aubrey’s voice silenced them all, “Bellas, quiet!”

The screams echoed moments more in a haunting chorus before fading into complete silence. There were no sounds of nature, or humanity down there, only her own heartbeat and breathing reached Beca’s ears. It made her miss the cacophony that preceded it. Ahead of her a light shone from someone’s phone. She reached into her back pocket to grab her own and turn on the flashlight feature.

“Right, follow me,” said Cam’s voice from ahead. “Nothing to worry about, happens all the time.”

Beca wondered briefly why they kept going down the way they’d been instead of turning around, but decided not to voice her concerns. Instead she watched the light of her phone as she followed everyone else. No one spoke, the air filled only by the footsteps of her friends. 

As she walked, Beca thought of all the different scenarios this could end in. If ever there was a good set up for a horror movie, it was this one. A group of attractive college students naively entering a haunted network of interconnected tunnels leading to a graveyard, yeah no perfect intro. Each person would probably be picked off one by one by some masked killer…

Beca jumped when she heard Flo scream.

“What happened?” said Aubrey somewhere up ahead.

“Sorry, nothing, I thought I felt something,” said Flo.

They kept walking, Beca’s mind now thinking about the Buzzfeed quiz she’d taken a month ago at Chloe’s insistence. It’d told her she’d be the second to last person killed in a horror movie. She’d been rightfully upset at that, saying the last people to die were usually the stupid ones that had every chance to escape but made wrong choices like entering the basement or running off alone. 

It was around then that she heard footsteps behind her. Only she thought she was the last person in the group and hadn’t remembered passing anyone since the lights flicked off. She moved her own light behind her. There was nothing there except the stone walls and floor of the tunnel.

“It was just an echo,” Beca mumbled to herself, turning back around. But, when she looked ahead she no longer saw the lights of her friend’s phones or heard their footsteps. This time there was a faint laugh coming from behind her. It sounded purposefully evil, complete with a ‘muahaha’ at the start.

That’s when she thought it was probably a prank set up by that asshole Cam. He’d convinced them to come down here and told his friends to shut off the lights and follow them down. At least that’s what she assumed, but it was that realization that had her heart returning to a normal rate. 

Her light shone on a stone staircase of maybe five steps that lead to a door. Beca thought that explained why she’d no longer heard her friends, they were probably on the other side of the door already, somewhere out in the open waiting for her. So, ignoring the sound of footsteps behind her again, she turned the doorknob and tried to open the door. Only it was heavy and moved only an inch at her first attempt. Putting her shoulder into it, she pushed it open with a loud creak.

It slammed shut behind her as she stepped inside what she guessed was a mausoleum. The light of her phone showed a stone casket in the center of the small room. No one else was in there though, so she didn’t explore further, choosing instead to try and find her friends. At the other side was another door, this one opened easily. 

Stepping outside, she was hit with frigid air that made her regret leaving her coat in the back of the van. A full moon shone across the graveyard, lighting the variety of stones that filled the grassy area. There was mist too, because of course it had to be like a damn movie scene. 

“Chloe?” Beca called into the night, she turned when she found a dirt path, taking the way that sloped upward, remembering that she’d walked downwards to get there. No one answered her though, so she called out different names in the hopes that one of the Bella’s would hear her. She turned off the light from her phone, the moon providing enough to see the path.

There was a creak followed by a boom that had Beca thinking someone exited the same mausoleum she’d left. She darted behind a large tombstone, grateful for her small figure as she crouched behind it. With her right hand, she lifted her sweater over her mouth, trying to both stifle the heavy breathing her panic caused her and prevent her breath from being seen as it was cold enough to turn to mist once it passed her lips.

Whoever was there walked along the same path she’d been walking. The figure seemed to float by Beca, tall and in a long black coat. The mist swirled around the silhouette the further it got until it disappeared completely. With shaky hands she pulled out her phone. Luckily she had it set to adjust brightness automatically so it didn’t blind her when she opened the home screen. She pulled up her contacts and called Chloe.

“Come on, please pick up,” she mumbled as she heard it ring in her ear. 

“Chloe’s phone, leave a message after the beep,” said Chloe’s voice.

“Really, you couldn’t come up with something better?” said Beca’s own voice faintly in the background of the recording followed by Chloe’s giggle. Beca still remembered when Chloe recorded that message a year ago after getting a new phone. She’d tried convincing the redhead to record it again when she’d realized her own voice was on it, but Chloe had thought it funny and insisted it stay that way. The beep sounded to start the voicemail.

“Uh, hey. Call me when you get this? I uh, think I’m lost in the graveyard somewhere…” Beca said. 

She looked up to see that figure return, shrouded in a cloak of mist. Whoever it was stood frozen on the path, looking right at her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” said Beca into the phone. “Um, look, I love you, okay? I never said it before, and I know this is shit timing because I’m probably about to be murdered, but if you get this, I uh, yeah... I love you.”

She clicked her phone off and ran. Except she only got a couple steps down the path before another figure, equally tall appeared. Turning around, she saw no one was behind her anymore. Instead of going back down that path, she headed to the left, dodging gravestones as she went until something ran into her from the side.

Something hard dug into her shoulder where she landed and her head hit the root of a tree that poked from the ground. Looking up, she saw she was beneath a large oak tree. The figure approached above her, she tried to shuffle backwards, away from him. He was tall with dark black hair, slicked back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said a voice that was higher pitched than she expected. He had large fangs and dark eyes.

“Why the hell are you dressed like that,” said Beca, surprised by how even her voice was, and because antagonizing her maybe murderer seemed like a great plan. “Halloween was last month, dude.”

“I am Dracula,” he said, taking a step closer.

“Ha ha ha. Real funny. Can you cut the act now?”

“Fine, I’m not Dracula,” he said with a sigh, “but I am of him.”

“Of him, the fuck does that mean.”

“Usually people don’t question it when I say I’m Dracula.”

“Look, dude, not to take away from whatever weirdo fantasy you’re trying to play out here, but I’d really like to get back to my friends now so like get lost?”

“You are not afraid of me?”

“Nah, man. Are those fake?”

“Are what fake?”

“Those teeth, because if they’re not you should probably see a dentist.”

“They are real, you insolent little child.”

Beca let her left hand skim across the ground, trying to find a rock or something else to use as a weapon while keeping her eyes on him. 

“Woah there, just trying to help. Feel like they’re a health hazard. Ever bite your lip on accident? Because I bet that’d hurt like a mother fu…”

“Shut up.”

“Uh, rude.”

Beca’s hand found a piece of broken gravestone the size of a coffee mug. She stood slowly then, her eyes still on the vampire-wannabe.

“I’m going to suck your blood.”

“Seriously? That was so cliche.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because in a movement that was far too fast to be human, he pushed her against the trunk of the oak tree. And, okay maybe he was a vampire and she was totally screwed.

“Are you afraid now?”

“Maybe take it easy on the energy drinks too,” said Beca, her voice restrained by the hand around her neck that made it hard to breath. Despite the soreness of her shoulder, Beca brought her hand up in a swift motion, hitting him across the temple with the rock in her hand. When he fell back, she took her chance and ran for it.


	2. Wolf Whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Unusual Familiars
> 
> This chapter is all Chloe :)
> 
> Just like yesterday's entry, I wrote this in about an hour and didn't check for mistakes. Hope it doesn't suck, enjoy! Also sorry if parts seem repetitive, I'll try avoiding that in future chapters.

Chloe watched Beca get out of the trunk of the van they’d ridden in, an amused smile on her lips at how grumpy her friend was at having to go to a party. She followed suit, smiling when Fat Amy winked at her, before following Beca to the group of fellow Bellas all exiting the van as well. They huddled in the parking lot of St. Vincent college, waiting to be let in.

“Cam said he’d be out in a sec to get us,” said Stacie from the head of the group.

“I wonder if he’s cute,” Chloe said to Aubrey.

“Really, Chloe?” Said Aubrey. “I thought you had a toner for…”

“Shhh!” Said Chloe, looking around to see if any of their friends were paying attention. Everyone’s eyes were focused on Stacie though as she ran over to a door that led into a large brick building. Most of its windows were lit with different colored lights as silhouettes of bodies moved around inside.

The hall was long that led them to Stacie’s friend’s room. Chloe followed just behind Cam and Stacie with Aubrey to her right. As students darted from one room to the next, Chloe smiled on, looking in at the different parties going on in each. One room consisted of a bunch of people yelling at some sports game on a giant flat screen TV. Another hosted a game of beer pong. There was something for everyone to enjoy here, even if Cam’s room was a bust. She was even willing to bet Beca would even find something.

Cam’s room had LED lights that switched between colors, but no other lighting. There was music playing too, some top 100 song with a thumping bass line, though it was overpowered by the conversations going on.

“Welcome, Bella’s,” said Cam.

Aubrey led the way over to a couch. Chloe tuned out whatever else Cam had said further as he and Stacie walked over to someone with a backward baseball cap and sunglasses despite being indoors at night.

“Well, what’s the verdict on Cam?” said Aubrey.

“Attractive, but not my type,” said Chloe, sharing the last cushion of the couch open with Aubrey.

“I don’t like him.”

-

By midnight, Chloe was a little tipsy if not drunk. She blamed the drinking game she’d played with a mix of Bella’s and strangers. It’d involved her drinking for a certain amount of time, except instead of following a clock, she had to wait for the other participants to count off. And, several people found it funny to pause before saying their number.

After a couple rounds she tapped out, wandering over to a small tv where she found Beca playing Guitar Hero. Beca’s fingers were moving lithely between the five colored buttons on the fake guitar she had strung around her shoulder. It was mesmerizing. Especially when Chloe would glance at the screen and the colors seemed to flash by, but Beca never missed a single one.

That is until the guy with the backwards baseball cap walked up and challenged Beca. She could tell Beca was getting annoyed by the furrow of her brow and the way her left hand started forcefully playing the parts. By the time the game ended and the other person won, Chloe was surprised Beca hadn’t either broken the guitar on accident, or smashed it on the ground herself.

“You’re like really good,” said Chloe, intercepting the brunette from walking away.

“And, you’re drunk,” Beca said.

“Oh, don’t be grumpy he totes cheated,” said Chloe, and she believed it. 

“I don’t think you can cheat at Guitar Hero, Chlo.”

Beca was looking at her hands, angrily spinning one of her rings. So, Chloe took one of the hands with her own and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

“Well you’re a winner in my book.”

“Thanks.”

Beca’s tone was still not up to the standard of happy Chloe wanted so she looked around the room for a new topic. On a table in the kitchen area, she spotted a large plastic container filled with green liquid that hadn’t been there earlier.

“Ooo, fruit punch,” she said.

“That is not punch, that is poison,” said Beca, but she took the drink nonetheless when Chloe handed a cup over.

“Oh, hush. It’s good isn’t it?”

“Err… if you’re into sugary things.”

Chloe hoped the new source of alcohol would lift Beca’s mood, since her attempts seemed to be failing. She felt an arm slip across her shoulders, and turning her head she spotted Stacie with a drunk smile parting her lips.

“Cam wants to show us the tunnels!”

“Tunnels?” said Beca.

Stacie went into a small explanation followed by Beca mumbling one of her classic sarcastic remarks. Only Chloe wasn’t fully paying attention, Beca’s eyes betrayed her interest in exploring even if her words vehemently denied it.

After a bit of convincing, Beca agreed along with most of the other Bellas. Lilly was nowhere to be found, although Jessica insisted she’d seen her a moment ago, perched on top of the fridge. And, Fat Amy was too busy entertaining a group of three college guys to join.

Cam walked them out of the room with Stacie alongside him. Chloe found herself in the middle of the group with Aubrey. Ahead of them were Flo, Emily and Cynthia Rose.

“What do you think she sees in him?” said Aubrey, her eyes locked on the back of Stacie’s head.

“Who?”

“Cam.”

“Oh…” Chloe said, looking at the front of their group. “Um, I don’t think Stacie is into him. Barden is over an hour away, they’re probably just catching up.”

“Hmm, maybe,” said Aubrey, holding the door open for Chloe as they entered a new building.

They walked without conversing after that, making their way down a few flights of stairs before reaching the entrance to the tunnels. It wasn’t until Aubrey asked if they were even supposed to be down there that Chloe realized she hadn’t paid any attention to where they’d been walking. If asked, she’d never be able to find the way back to the party. At least not without a few wrong turns and a phone call to Beca.

She heard Aubrey scoff at something, but hadn’t noticed what Cam said. Her body shivered in the slight chill of the underground tunnel, but after zipping up her jacket and diving her hands into its pockets, she was warm again. 

“So you have a toner then?” said Chloe, leaning into Aubrey so her voice wouldn’t carry in the echoing hall.

“What… no… I have... no,” said Aubrey.

“Well, I think she sees more in you than him,” said Chloe with a shrug before looking back for Beca, wondering how the brunette was. Her smile broadened when she saw Beca already looking her way and rolling her eyes. But, Chloe knew better, Beca loved this kind of stuff.

Chloe did too until exploring turned into panic as the lights all switched off. Grabbing Aubrey’s arm, Chloe let out a shriek and tried making her way back to Beca. Except Aubrey remained calm, not letting Chloe move away from her as the rest of the Bellas broke into screams and murmurings, or in Flo’s case, chanting a prayer. 

“Bellas, quiet!” said Aubrey over everyone else, loud enough that Chloe felt a ringing in her ear even as everyone settled.

Phones were dug out of pockets and lights flicked on here and there where each person stood. The new light cast strange shadows along the wall. Where Chloe originally saw the stones as having history, she now saw each scratch as a person desperate to escape. Each muddy speck seemed tinged with red. 

They walked on a ways until Flo screamed just ahead of her. Chloe’s eyes snapped to attention, shining her phone light ahead and behind to see if anything was amiss.

“What happened?” hissed Aubrey.

“Sorry, nothing. I thought I felt something,” Flo said before her voice went to a barely audible whisper, reciting a prayer again.

A warm breath passed along her neck as Chloe kept walking, when she turned around no one was there. Not even Jessica, Ashley, or Beca who’d all been behind her on the walk. Unless they’d all turned off their phones, because behind her was nothing but darkness.

Snapping her eyes forward, she was relieved to see the lights from CR and Flo still ahead of her, though they were now higher up. A staircase appeared, and she quickly took it into a pristine room. Stacie and Cam were on the opposite side, already stepping through another door.

“Chloe, come on,” said CR.

“One minute, I’m going to wait for the rest of the group,” she said, wondering why no one had followed her out. Aubrey should’ve been right next to her, and Emily should have been with CR and Flo. Not to mention Jessica, Ashley, and Beca...

“We’ll be right outside,” said Flo.

With the light of her phone, she looked around the small room. There were names in neat carvings along the walls with dates beneath them. And at the very center a long stone tomb sat with a single, rotting rose on it. When she’d scanned every wall and crevice, she decided to tell Flo and CR that she was going back down to look for Beca. 

She stepped outside, keeping her hand on the door so it wouldn’t close. It was dark out, with a frigid breeze that snuck through her jacket. The moon was out, but it was behind the mausoleum and made it hard for Chloe to see anything in the shadow it cast.

“Flo?” she said, “Cynthia?”

No one answered.

The door closed behind her as Chloe stepped away to peer around the side of the stone walls. Still no one was there. She couldn’t see any lights either, from flashlights or even the school that couldn’t be that far from where she stood. Except, as she looked around in the moonlight, it became harder and harder to see as mist flowed like a gentle wave until it surrounded her. And, when she turned around to where the door was supposed to be, it was gone. She took a few steps, thinking that she’d wandered further in her search than she thought, but the further she got, the more the mist gave way to nothing except trees and gravestones. 

Her phone’s light switched off. She didn’t really need it in the light of the moon, but when she looked at the screen it showed the empty battery signal.

“Ugh,” she said. “Of course.”

“Chloe?” said a voice as a light flashed in her eyes.

“Emily?”

“Oh, thank god,” said Emily, running over to pull Chloe into a tight hug.

“Where’d you come from?”

“Uh, I don’t really know. I was with Stacie and Cam, but then I heard Flo and I looked away. Except then I didn’t see Flo or Stacie or Cam and I kept walking and I thought I heard someone calling my name except I didn’t know the voice and…”

“Legacy…” Chloe said to break the younger woman’s rambling. “Legacy!”

“What, sorry, shutting up now.”

“Have you tried calling anyone?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a signal.”

“Shoot… Let’s head up the hill, maybe we can catch a signal there?”

“Sounds like a plan, Captain.”

They walked on through the short grass. Neither paid attention to their footing, causing the crunch of leaves or the snapping of a twig to ring out here and there. Up ahead was a large tombstone, taller than Chloe and wider than a piano. Chloe jumped when Emily grabbed her hand, not expecting it.

“Did you hear that?” the freshman whisper-screeched. 

“Um… hear what?”

“That voice.”

“No, I didn’t hear a…”

“There it is again, oh god, Chloe it wants me.”

“What wants you?”

There was a howl that rang through the night. It was shorter than Chloe expected from a wolf… if it was a wolf.

“Oh no,” said Emily before letting go of Chloe’s hand and darting to the right, past the large tombstone.

“Emily!” Chloe called before letting out a sigh and running after her.

The light of Emily’s phone flicked up and down in the mist, but Chloe couldn’t see her friend at all. Soon, she couldn’t see the light either, and instead she found herself inside a forest without the moon to guide her. She hadn’t even noticed passing trees while trying to follow Emily.

Eyes blinked at her from between tree trunks. It made Chloe take a few steps back before turning and walking the way she’d come. The trees creaked and moaned as the wind swept their branches back and forth. Chloe did the one thing she always did when frightened, she whistled. She didn’t follow a tune, or at least not one that she recognized, but the on-pitch notes calmed the pounding of her heart. Her arms were held in front of her in hopes they’d prevent her from running into anything.

After long minutes of steady walking, she could see light again in the far distance. The closer she got to the light, the more the shadows formed into the trunks of trees or fallen logs or bushes or ferns. Except one shadow didn’t turn into a plant. No, it had pointy ears and shining red eyes that blinked slowly. 

Her whistle faded into nothing, no longer daring to make any sounds. She stopped along the path, raising her hand as though to placate whatever beast stood several paces away. Only the moment her right hand began to move forward, it was met with warm fur. Not from the creature still sitting ahead, but a new one. She looked down to see the light-brown fur of a wolf nuzzling its head against her hand. 

The wolf was bigger than she expected, its body reaching the middle of her ribcage. And, when it raised its head to look forward, its eyes were at the same height as Chloe’s. The eyes seemed kind, almost familiar in their dark blue hue. It growled, baring its teeth as the other wolf stepped forward. Now that it was closer, Chloe could see it had grey fur. The other wolf circled them twice, never getting closer, but also never letting Chloe get a chance to run out from beneath the trees.

Halfway around a third circle, the grey wolf leaped towards her. It was met midair by the brown wolf beside her, the two becoming a blur of slashing claws and fangs. She took her chance, running towards the light, until she heard a whine from behind that somehow tore at her heart. When she looked back the grey wolf was standing tall, looking at her. On the ground lay the brown haired wolf, her wolf with soft howls coming from its lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at @acca-pitch on Tumblr for all things Pitch Perfect, or at my main blog @thalito18. Or, don't you do you.
> 
> Let me know what you think, all comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Bad Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everyone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Final Girls 
> 
> Welcome to chapter three, this one is all Aubrey. 
> 
> WARNING: everyone dies... that's the prompt, sorry? Also, mention of blood and violence, but nothing too graphic.
> 
> One last thing, this isn't how the whole story ends even if it seems that way. That's all I'll say. Enjoy?

As the Bellas around her got more and more intoxicated, Aubrey was purposefully sober. Or, one drink in, but she was the designated driver, and one drink would have to be it. She was tempted though. The jungle juice had been delicious, and the sting of alcohol would serve to distract from what was happening in the corner of the room next to her.

Stacie was leaning against the wall while Cam whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said brought a look of excitement on her friend’s face. When Stacie’s eyes met hers this time, she didn’t look away like she had the rest of night. She watched Stacie push off from the wall before heading her way.

“Bellas,” said Stacie with an excited clap of her hands. CR, Flo, and Emily looked over from their seat on the couch. “Who wants to go on an adventure?”

“Yeah, I’m down,” said CR. “What’re we doing?”

“Exploring campus!”

Jessica and Ashley appeared behind them before speaking at the same time, “Ooo, count us in!”

Stacie looked at Aubrey then with a questioning gaze, but the older woman merely shrugged her shoulders to say “why not.” With an excited squeal to rival Chloe, Stacie walked off to round up the rest of the group.

Fifteen minutes later, Aubrey found herself walking beside Chloe, alternating her gaze between glaring at the back of Cam’s head, and looking at Stacie. 

“What do you think she sees in him?” Aubrey said, keeping her voice low despite the other Bellas all being caught in their own conversations.”

“Who?” Chloe said, her tone loud enough to be overheard.

“Cam,” Aubrey said with a pointed look at Chloe to whisper instead.

“Oh…” Chloe gave her a knowing look before facing front again. “Um, I don’t think Stacie is into him. Barden is over an hour away, they’re probably just catching up.”

“Hmm, maybe,” she responded, letting Chloe pass through a door first as the group followed Cam into a new building.

Aubrey had to admire the construction of the campus. Its brick buildings had an air of strength, and also a sense of history. She’d especially found the chapel beautiful when they’d passed it on the drive up. It had large arches and pointed towers. But, it seemed they weren’t going outside like she’d thought when Stacie had said they were exploring. Instead they kept walking downwards until they reached a chained off staircase that read ‘do not enter.’ 

Upon reaching the bottom, she looked over at Cam making his way back to the front of the group, “are you sure we’re allowed down here?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you all,” said Cam. 

It made Aubrey want to puke.

She had to admit the tunnels were far more interesting that even the chapel had been to her. Not even a few steps in, and Aubrey was wondering all the places they could lead to. And, she was only the slightest bit upset as they headed towards the cemetery instead of the chapel.

“So you have a toner then?” said Chloe, her tone letting Aubrey know it wasn’t really a question.

“What… no,” she tried to deny. “I have… no.”

Stacie looked back then, as though sensing she was a topic of conversation. Aubrey did her best to smile back when Stacie gave her an excited look, but it was probably more of a grimace. It didn’t phase Stacie though as she winked and turned back around.

“Well,” said Chloe, “I think she sees more in you than him.”

Chloe was giggling then, but Aubrey had no time to figure out why because the well lit tunnel turned dark. If it weren’t for Chloe’s hand grasping her arm, Aubrey was sure she would panic. But, in the face of her friend’s screams and curses, Aubrey knew she couldn’t do that. 

Knowing Chloe’s first instinct would be to find Beca, Aubrey moved her free hand onto Chloe’s to stop her. Then, loud enough to make a drill sergeant jealous, she said “Bellas, quiet.”

No one could see it, but there was a satisfied smirk on Aubrey’s face when everyone followed her order and silence followed. A light flicked on from someone’s phone followed by others until the tunnel was mostly lit again around her. 

She let out a disapproving tut as Cam took charge once more and the group moved on. Instead of using her phone for a light, Aubrey reached into her coat pocket for the pen-sized flashlight she always kept on her. 

Stacie turned around, her phone light hitting Aubrey before turning back ahead. There was no way to see Stacie’s expression though, so she had no way of knowing why the brunette had looked back. Just like she had no idea why Stacie had kept looking at her during the party, even when deep in conversation with the man now walking next to her. 

Aubrey was pulled from her train of thought by Flo’s scream. Her muscles were on high alert, ready to fight whatever caused her friends distress. 

“What happened?” She said. 

“Sorry, nothing. Thought I felt something,” said Flo.

Aubrey let out a relieved sigh, letting her breathing return to normal. But, the moment fight or flight wasn’t needed anymore, her body’s response became nauseous anxiety. The kind that hadn’t made an appearance since her days at Barden. It wasn’t to its full extent, but she could feel it bubbling away inside. 

At the end of the tunnel a set of steps led to a heavy set door made of wood. Aubrey watched as Emily walked through first followed by Stacie and Cam. She remained rooted along the wall to make sure each Bella made it through. As the eldest leader of the group she felt it was her duty. 

Cynthia Rose and Flo took the steps two at a time while Chloe paused to look behind her. In the faint light of Chloe’s phone she could see a worried look on her friends face. But, that was an issue for later because after Chloe stepped through the door, Aubrey noticed only a single light further down the hall. It was moving much slower and kept shifting around the walls like whoever it was wanted to make sure there wasn’t anyone following or anything on the walls. It was in one of those movements that she noticed it was Beca. 

The surly woman made it to the stairs, but had difficulty opening the door. Aubrey couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips as Beca shoved her left shoulder into the old wood and the door barely managed to open. She half expected a sarcastic remark like “shut it, Posen,” but instead Beca walked on without a look in her direction. 

By her count, that left Jessica and Ashley still inside the tunnel somewhere. In the light of her flashlight, Aubrey walked back along the stone walls. It seemed to take longer than she remembered, but she was still nowhere near the other side after five or more minutes. 

It started with a broken finger nail. She’d bent down to look after it caught her eye. And, when she inspected it, she saw it was painted black with orange glitter. Earlier in the afternoon she’d watched Ashley painting Jessica’s nails in that exact fashion. 

The next thing she found was a single black combat boot she knew belonged to Ashley. Another two steps and she found her missing friends. 

Only they were propped together on the ground in a position that couldn’t be comfortable. Jessica’s left arm was twisted underneath herself and Ashley’s legs were bent at a weird angle. Her light moved higher until it reached their faces. 

“No, no, no,” said Aubrey, reaching out with the hand not holding the flashlight to Jessica’s neck. Their eyes were closed, and a black maybe dark green liquid dripped from both their lips. When Aubrey felt for Jessica’s pulse followed by Ashley’s, she found that both were cold and lifeless. 

She ran then, with every ounce of adrenaline she could muster because two of her friends were dead and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to any of the other Bellas. When she reached the steps, she jumped up to the third then blew through the door after leaping up the final two steps. 

The room she entered wasn’t dank or dusty like the tunnels, it was clean with neat edges. In the center was a stone casket, and on top of it was Emily. 

Ice slid through Aubrey’s veins at the sight, because there was no way, no way the innocent, happy Emily could be dead. The way she was positioned made it seem like she could’ve been sleeping. Long, straight hair fanned down like a waterfall over the edge of the casket. Emily was on her back looking like sleeping beauty, except her right hand fell to the side and over the edge. 

Aubrey took that wrist to check for a pulse already knowing she’d find none. When her suspicions were confirmed she moved the hand onto Emily’s stomach beside the left hand already there. 

“I’m so sorry, Em,” Aubrey whispered. 

She moved on after, hoping beyond anything that she could find her other friends alive. When she stepped onto the grass of the cemetery, she took in the first deep breath she’d taken since the lights shut off. It felt like days ago, but Aubrey knew only twenty minutes had passed, thirty at most. 

The moon was bright and full above her, enough to warrant switching off her flashlight. There was fog around as well, but it was transparent enough to only stop her from seeing up the hill to where the college campus was. She debated calling her friends, but decided against it in fear that whoever was killing them would hear a ringtone. 

There was a path next to the mausoleum. Aubrey took the way slanted up in the hopes that everyone would have the same idea as her to head towards the school. Gravestones poked out of the grass along her way. Some were new, but most had faded letters and chunks missing from their sides. A foot was sticking out onto the path ahead, but the rest of the body was hidden behind another grave. Aubrey was slower to approach this time, dreading the sight of another person she loved gone. 

When she made it around she found Flo. Only this time she didn’t need to check for a pulse. It was obvious by the open eyes staring above but without life behind them. 

Aubrey backed away. This was too much. She couldn’t keep doing this, being one step behind whatever was happening… finding her friends one by one. 

The back of her left foot hit something until she lost her balance. She fell onto the frozen ground with a dull thud. It took her a moment to find the energy to sit up, but when she did, she regretted it. Next to her in nearly the same position she’d fallen in was CR looking exactly like Flo. 

This time she ran, not even looking where she was going only knowing it was uphill. Her body could’ve ran more, she did enough cardio on a weekly basis to ensure that, but mentally she couldn’t anymore. So, when she reached a large oak tree, she sat down and let the tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Get yourself together,” she said under her breath, knowing how disappointed her father would be if he saw her like this. “You have a duty to find the rest.”

Aubrey stood again, walking around the tree in search of the path. But, she regretted it not a minute later. 

“Oh no, Beca!” She said, running over to where the brunette was seated against a headstone. 

“Sup, Posen,” said Beca in a weak voice. 

“What happened?” Aubrey said, replacing Beca’s hand with her own to apply pressure on her neck. Despite the odd lighting, Aubrey could tell that Beca’s skin was too pale. But despite the wound to her neck, there was barely any blood dripping out. 

“Chloe?”

“I… I don’t know where she is.”

“Tell…”

“I know. I’ll tell her you love her.”

“Yes, but tell Stacie…”

“Stacie?”

“Would you shut up, Posen,” said Beca with a hoarse chuckle. “Tell Stacie you love her.”

“I don’t… damnit Beca stay with me.”

This time anger pulled through Aubrey, a fire that burned her blood like gasoline. Beca’s head flopped down so her chin was resting on her chest. She wiped her hand on her jeans, leaving a small smear of red along its front. In the light of the moon Aubrey made out two holes in Beca’s neck. 

She didn’t dwell longer and moved on. Beca’s last words had given her new purpose, there were still two Bellas out there to try and protect. She only hoped that Lilly and Fat Amy were still safe inside the college dorm. 

Minutes passed by with nothing around her except the bodies already buried beneath the ground. She wanted to skip this part, the not knowing, and fast forward to the only ending she let herself think about; Stacie in her arms with Chloe next to them, both alive. 

The path was sloping downwards now, but she didn’t notice until a wall of trees lined the way forward. She’d meant to walk up towards the college. Instead, she was probably at the edge of St. Vincent land, a long climb away from campus. It seemed like the cruel world brought her there on purpose though because at the edge of the forest was another body. 

She didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to look to see which one was gone this time, her best friend or the woman she fancied. Her feet kept her moving though, until she was looking down at Chloe. 

There were three deep gashes along the woman’s abdomen. But, Aubrey didn’t focus on that, she focused on the smile somehow still plastered on her best friends lips. Gone, but somehow still bringing light into this world. 

“Beca loved you, you know,” Aubrey said, knowing Chloe was gone but needing that one last conversation. “And, if Stacie is still alive I’m going to tell her the same. Beca actually told me to if you can believe it. Except I guess you probably would, you always saw the best in her and now I see why.

“I really hope she’s alive, Chloe. I… I don’t know how I’m supposed to live without you or any of the other Bellas. And, finding Stacie is probably the only way I’m ever going to survive this.”

Aubrey let out a choked laugh before continuing, “you’re probably shouting at me to go find her already. So I’m going to go do that. But, I’ll never forget you. And I love you.”

Aubrey turned away with a loud sniff. There was still hope in her chest for Stacie, but seeing seven people she cared for dead had made her hollow. She wasn’t even afraid for her own life, if death came now she’s welcome it. 

It was a long trek back through the graveyard. Stacie was smart, and Aubrey knew the brunette would head back to campus, so that’s what she did too. When the chapel came into view it no longer filled Aubrey with a sense of wonder, its shadows haunted her instead.

“Aubrey, right?”

She froze at the sound of Cam’s voice.

“Where’s Stacie?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

He stepped from out of the large, arching front doors and into the moonlight. The hoodie he wore was steeped in dark liquid, and there was a single handprint on the bottom left leg of his jeans.

“You…” she sputtered.

“Yes, me. And, now it’s your turn.”

Cam lunged towards her holding a long metal baseball bat. What he didn’t know was that her father had trained her for this. As the bat swung towards her head, she ducked and used the movement to tackle him to the ground. The bat fell from his hands, but he was quick to change tactics, balling up his fist and swinging. Aubrey felt his hand collide with the side of her head, making her roll off him and onto the grass. He stood, towering over her as she remained on the grass.

“You’re a lot harder to kill than your friends.”

“You need to work on your form.”

“What?”

Instead of answering, she used her right foot to sweep his knees. While he fell to the ground, she used her momentum to grab the bat and stand above him instead. Where he had stopped to gloat, she went for the hit. She swung the bat seven times, one for each of her friends she’d had to see dead because of him. Instead of an eighth swing for Stacie, Aubrey held onto hope and dropped the bat. 

She pulled out her phone and dialed Stacie’s number. It rang twice before a voice rang through. 

“Aubrey?”


	4. These Are a Few of My [Least] Favorite Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Possession
> 
> This time it's Jessley's turn, with a surprise Bella appearance
> 
> Writing this creeped me out a bit, so take that as a warning I guess?

As the lightweights of the group, Jessica and Ashley both found themselves on the drunker end of tipsy after sharing two mixed drinks. They had a third drink sitting between them on the floor where they were leaning against the back of a couch. A party was raging on around them, but they were in their own little bubble. 

“Look,” said Jessica, pointing towards the kitchen.

“What am I looking at?”

“I’ve spotted Lilly.”

“Ooo, where?”

It was one of their favorite games to play at parties. Lilly would arrive with the Bellas and then disappear the moment they stepped through the front door. Jessica and Ashley then kept track of how many times they could spot her. The winner got custody of their softest blanket until the next round.

Ashley followed where Jessica pointed, and sure enough their beatboxing friend was perched on top of the fridge.

“Guess we're tied up,” said Ashley in a grumble, she really wanted to keep the blanket a while longer with winter approaching.

Behind them, they heard Stacie getting everyone's attention and mentioning something about exploring. They looked at each other, already knowing what the other wanted to do. So, in sync they both stood from the floor and turned to look at the small group of Bellas gathered.

“Ooo, count us in,” they both said before each erupted into a fit of giggles.

Not long after, they were grouped around the entryway of Cam’s dorm.

“Where’s Lilly?” said Cynthia Rose.

“I couldn’t find her,” said Stacie.

“She was on the fridge,” said Jessica.

“On the fridge?” said Cam, with a look of disbelief. “You mean by the fridge?”

“Fat Amy’s not coming,” said Flo, walking over. “One time my cousin stayed behind while my family and I left to visit my aunt. We never saw him again.”

“Right…” said Cam. “Let’s go shall we?”

They walked through campus, taking in all the new surroundings as they went. Ashley hugged Jessica’s left arm in excitement when they made it down into the tunnels. Jessica was happy for the added warmth it gave her, since the hall had a small chill to it. At a fork in the tunnel it was announced that they were going to head towards a graveyard, and Jessica looked over at Ashley to see the frown forming on her lips.

“It’ll be fine, we’re in a big group, nothing to be afraid of,” said Jessica, quietly so only Ashley could hear. In response, Ashley held onto her arm tighter.

When the lights went out, Ashley screamed and Jessica did the only thing she could think to do at the sound, she pulled the woman into her arms. 

“I hate the dark,” Ashley mumbled into Jessica’s shoulder. 

“I know, Ash, I know.”

They heard Aubrey yell above everyone else, but neither paid attention. And, when everyone pulled out their phones and the stone tunnel was illuminated once more, neither followed suit. 

“We should follow them,” whispered Jessica. 

“Can we go back to the party instead?”

“Of course, anything you want.”

Their friends were a decent distance away already when a scream echoed back. Jessica pulled out of their embrace, and took a protective step in front of Ashley. It was hard making out the voices ahead, but Jessica was sure she’d heard Flo say nothing was wrong. 

“Let’s just go, Jess. We can text the group chat where we went.”

“One sec, let me get my phone so we can see.”

“Eeek,” Ashley squeaked. “Hurry up, I think something brushed by me.”

“Shoot. Ash, grab your phone. I think I left mine in the van... I think.”

“You do it, my hands are shaking.”

“Which pocket?”

“Back right.”

Their friends were gone by the time Jessica reached into Ashley’s jeans. She unlocked Ashley’s phone and pulled up the flashlight feature. In the meantime, Ashley slipped behind Jessica once more, gripping her upper arms and peering over her left shoulder. 

Jessica dropped Ashley’s phone the moment it’s light switched on with a high pitched scream. Stood before them was Lilly, close enough that Jessica saw the dark green tint of Lilly’s eyes in the seconds before the phone fell. 

“Lilly, you scared us to death!” Said Jessica, feeling how afraid Ashley was by how she buried her face into her back with low sobs. “Did you get contacts?”

The phone had landed on the floor so that it’s light was pointed upwards, casting large shadows on the ceiling and walls. It caused their silhouettes to look grotesque with elongated limbs. She saw Lilly’s lips move, but as usual heard nothing of what was spoken. Looking away from Lilly, Jessica knelt down to grab the phone again. Ashley whimpered the moment Jessica moved, but remained motionless. 

“Sorry, Ashley...”

“Jess?”

“...Looks like your screen cracked…”

“Jess.”

“...I’ll pay to have it replaced when…”

“Jessica!”

“What?”

Instead of responding, Ashley pointed upwards. Jessica brought the light up along the stone wall until it reached the ceiling. There, eyes still looking their way, was Lilly. 

“Somethings wrong with her,” said Ashley, pulling Jessica several steps back. 

“It’s just Lilly,” said Jessica, trying to keep herself and Ashley calm. “Remember the time we saw her climb into the top floor window of the treble house?”

“Jess, there’s nothing to hold onto...”

She couldn’t argue that. There weren’t any real hand holds in the rough stone. In fact Lilly was going full Spider-Man by being upside down on the ceiling as though she were merely crawling on a carpeted floor. Except then she did something unlike the superhero, she turned her head so she was no longer looking at Jessley upside down. Her body meanwhile remained as it was, perched on the ceiling. 

“Okay, so that’s a new trick,” said Jessica. 

“Run!” said Ashley, pulling at Jessica’s hand to get her moving.

“We can’t leave her,” Jessica said, though she allowed herself to be pulled along the corridor. 

Nothing but heavy footsteps and their breathing could be heard while they ran. But, as the minutes passed by and they didn’t reach the door they expected to, they slowed to a stop.

“Did we go the wrong way?” said Ashley. Both were panting slightly but not out of breath thanks to the cardio they did for the Bellas.

“I don’t think so, maybe we went down the other tunnel by accident, the one to the chapel?”

“We’ve been going in a straight line this whole time.”

There was a scuttling noise coming from a short distance away.

“Let’s keep going,” said Ashley.

“Can’t we help her?”

“I just want to get out of here Jess…”

“Bella’s don’t leave Bella’s behind.”

There was a pain in Jessica’s hand from the death grip Ashley had on it. The scuttling had slowed, sounding more like nails scratching on stone in long motions, coming closer and closer until it stopped above them.

“No, no, no,” Ashley muttered over and over while Jessica brought the phone light up to the ceiling again.

Lilly’s head was still twisted the wrong way. There were no longer any whites to her eyes, instead they were completely black and didn’t reflect the light.

“Lilly?” said Ashley.

“No,” came a deep voice followed by a cackling laughter. 

If Lilly’s lips hadn’t moved, Jessica would’ve thought there was a fourth person in the tunnels. 

“Is Lilly still in there?” said Jessica.

“This isn’t The Exorcist, Jess.”

“You’ve never watched The Exorcist.”

“Did too.”

“Cuddling into me with your eyes closed and humming ‘My Favorite Things’ is not watching The Exorcist.”

“Where’d she go?”

Jessica snapped her eyes back to the ceiling to see nothing but stone. Lilly was nowhere that the phone light could reach, though Jessica kept flashing it down one side, then the other, and then onto the ceiling. On the floor, and beneath Ashley’s boot was a puddle, dark and smelling of decaying earth with a hint of mint. Ashley tried to step away from it, but her shoe was stuck.

“Help me,” said Ashley with a note of panic, but Jessice was already trying to pull the other woman away. 

“Ugh, it won’t budge. You might have to slip your foot out…”

“These are my favorite shoes.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair.”

“Fine.”

Kneeling down, Jessica unlaced the boot while being careful not to touch the goo. When Ashley was free, they both took a step away.

“Where do you think Lilly went?” said Jessica.

“No idea. Do you think everyone else is…”

“They’re fine Ashley, they’re probably wandering around the cemetery wondering where we got off to.”

“Text them quick, maybe they can come get us?”

Jessica did just that, pulling up the group chat and typing away with her right hand while her left remained grasped in Ashley’s.

Ashley: It’s Jessley. We’re lost in the tunnels. Bellas rescue mission? Also, Lilly may be possessed.

“Oh no, Jessica.”

Jessica snapped her gaze away from the phone.

“What?”

Ashley took a step away, slipping her fingers out of between Jessica’s. Without Ashley’s touch, Jessica felt fear creep into her veins for the first time that night.

“Raindrops on roses,” Ashley sang in an airy whisper.

Listening to her voice should have brought warmth to Jessica like it always did. But, the choice of song and the timing brought dread instead. She looked down, following Ashley’s gaze. Her right foot was now covered in the dark liquid though she hadn’t moved and the puddle was supposed to be further away. In a mild trance she watched as it moved up her leg. She tried shaking it off, but like Ashley, it kept her rooted to the ground.

“Catch,” said Jessica, throwing the phone towards Ashley. When Ashley caught it, Jessica looked back down. Her entire pant leg was now soaked through.

“Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,” Ashley continued to sing while stepping backwards.

“Brown paper packages tied up with string,” Jessica harmonized.

She could feel whatever it was enter her. Instead of cold like she expected, Jessica felt white heat searing through her limbs. And, with the last ounce of control she had over her own mind, she looked at Ashley and said, “run.”


	5. No Rest From the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, sorry... but, I should have today's prompt done and posted soon.
> 
> Day Five: Cursed Objects
> 
> Let's find out what happened to Emily shall we.

Emily was the first one to step through the door into the tunnels beneath St. Vincent college. Inside was cold stone and lights lined with spider webs. 

Not wanting to be head of the pack, she paused at the side until more of her friends passed through, falling into step beside Flo and Cynthia Rose. She heard Stacie and Cam chatting away in front of her, but none of the words broke into her mind. 

Despite Beca’s insistence through the night that she not drink, even to the extent that Beca had snagged a red solo cup from her hand and drank it herself, she’d managed to get a buzz going. Okay, more than a buzz. The walls were a little blurry, and when the lights went out it took her a good twenty seconds before it registered. Once it had though, she let out the loudest scream of the lot, sliding her back against the wall.

“Bellas, quiet!” said Aubrey’s commanding voice. It had Emily take in a breath and calm down enough to walk in the light of everyone's phones. That is until Flo screamed, and then she found herself sober and gripping CR’s arm like it could protect her.

“Chill, Legacy,” said Cynthia under her breath. 

“I can’t chill,” she hissed back before using her long legs to push ahead of the group until she was the first one out the exit door. When she entered another room rather than the outdoors, she didn’t pause to take any of it in, striding right around a stone casket to the door opposite.

Her panic reduced to relief when she saw the moon shining down onto her skin. Graveyards weren’t scary, even if they were to others. Enclosed spaces on the other hand, now that was frightening. Here she could run in any direction if something appeared, but down there all she could do was head in one direction and hope the ceiling didn’t cave in.

“Alright there, Emily?” said Stacie.

“Fine, totes fine,” said Emily.

“Right, let's explore,” said Cam.

Emily followed behind Stacie and Cam, reading the names engraved on the gravestones she passed. They were all dated from the 1800s, and were worn looking. All except one made of marble. It stood out among the rest because, despite being as old as the rest, it looked brand new. Even the grass around it seemed greener, and not a single weed poked its way out of the earth.

Something shined in the moonlight that drew Emily’s attention. On top of the stone was a necklace, ornate with a large sapphire stone in its center, surrounded by small diamonds. She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she fastened it around her neck with every intention of placing it back before they headed back.

“Emily?” Flo called.

She looked up, first noting that Stacie and Cam were gone, then looking the other way where Flo’s voice came from.

“Over here!” she called back.

“Emilyyyy,” said a new voice. One she didn’t recognize. It was silvery and drew Emily’s attention away from Flo and instead off to her right. She walked along the grass trying to find who’d spoken to her.

“Come,” said the voice again. “Come, Emily.”

After a few steps, she saw red hair in the light of her phone.

“Chloe?” she said, curious how she’d mistaken her friend’s voice for a stranger.

“Emily?”

Okay maybe she hadn’t been mistaken, but she was relieved to find someone she knew regardless.

“Oh, thank god,” she said before embracing her friend.

“Where’d you come from?”

“Uh, I don’t really know. I was with Stacie and Cam, but then I heard Flo and I looked away. Except then I didn’t see Flo or Stacie or Cam and I kept walking and I thought I heard someone calling my name except I didn’t know the voice and…”

“Legacy…” Chloe said to break the younger woman’s rambling. “Legacy!”

“What, sorry, shutting up now.”

“Have you tried calling anyone?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a signal,” Emily said, except she hadn’t called anyone, hadn’t even meant to lie but the words escaped her lips nonetheless.

“Shoot… Let’s head up the hill, maybe we can catch a signal there?”

“Sounds like a plan, Captain.”

They walked on, making their way up the hill. Emily wondered if Chloe heard the whispers too. It wasn’t like the silvery voice speaking her name, but mumblings of all kinds of voices. She recognized some sentences here and there, but it was more like a crowd around her without knowing which person to listen to.

“We’re coming,” said a gruff voice to her left.

“We want you,” said a croaky voice to her right.

“Emily,” said a severe voice behind her.

She grabbed Chloe’s hand at how close this one sounded. The redhead jumped, whipping her head to look at Emily.

“Did you hear that?”

“Um… hear what?” said Chloe.

“That voice,” said Emily, not including that she heard a chorus of voices, worried Chloe would think she was going mad enough as it was.

Chloe’s response was drowned out by the severe voice ringing out again, “We will have you.”

“There it is again,” Emily said. “Oh god, Chloe it wants me.”

“We’re coming,” the words were repeated in a chant, the volume becoming louder and louder.

“Oh no,” she said before darting away from Chloe.

No matter how quickly she ran the voices got closer. It was like the recurring nightmare she’d had as a child. Only there was no specific someone behind her, always a step behind her no matter how fast she ran, instead it was a multitude of disembodied voices. She dodged trees and tombstones until she found herself in front of the mausoleum that marked the entrance of the tunnel. 

Somehow an enclosed space felt safer than the outside world, and she found herself slamming the door closed. She backed away from the door with slow steps, relieved that the voices were muffled now, no longer approaching. The back of her thighs hit flat stone causing her to stop.

A knock rang through the small room causing Emily to jump and crouch on top of the stone casket. The knocking continued followed by more, not just from the door, but from the walls surrounding her too.

“Stop,” said Emily, covering her ears with her hands. “Stop, stop, STOP.”

And, they did. 

It became silent as Emily felt herself getting drowsy until she was lying on top of the stone. Soon her eyes closed and she found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

_

She was roused some indeterminate amount of time later by the slam of a door closing to her left. But, she was unable to move. All she could do was listen as steps drew closer. A warm hand grasped her wrist, holding it a moment before she felt her arm be moved onto her stomach.

“I’m so sorry, Em,” said Aubrey.

Emily tried to open her eyes, tried to call out that she was here. She wanted to know why Aubrey was apologizing. 

To her dismay, Aubrey’s footsteps moved around her until the door on her right was opened and closed. Then it was silent again.

_

The door on her right opened again. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since Aubrey left, having fallen asleep again.

“Emily!” cried Beca. The senior rushed to her side, or so Emily assumed because in a matter of seconds she was being shaken by the shoulders. “Come on, wake up.”

She wanted to, but she was still immobile. 

“You’re not allowed to be dead,” mumbled Beca as she let Emily lay back down. “Not allowed. Nope. So I need you to wake the f up now. Come on, Legacy.”

Emily felt Beca draw closer to her, but then heard nothing and felt nothing for a long time. She wondered what Beca could possibly be doing until she felt fingers by her collarbone, and then the chain around her neck moved slightly. 

“Ow, fuck,” said Beca as the necklace slipped from her fingers and landed hard onto Emily’s chest. 

There was a moment of pause again. This time when fingers brushed against Emily, they were more forceful and a moment later the chain around her neck was snapped off.

“Ugh, that burned,” said Beca just as a clang sounded from across the room where Emily assumed the necklace was thrown.

“Beca?” she said in a hoarse whisper.

“Emily?” said Beca in a hopeful tone.

“Yeah, I’m here,” she said, making to sit up but her limbs felt weak. As she opened her eyes, she felt Beca help her sit up fully.

“You okay, Em?”

“Been better.”

Beca let out a brief laugh, “Same. Where’d you get that necklace anyway?”

“Found it.”

“Right, well let's not put on strange jewelry from now on.”

“Good idea. Where’s everyone else?”

“Well Aubrey ran off a little while ago.”

“Shoot, I think she thinks I died.”

“Don’t blame her.”

Emily whacked Beca’s arm.

“Okay, okay,” said Beca. “Not funny, got it. But, you were seriously out of it there. And, Aubrey thinks I died too…”

“What?”

“Yeah, I only passed out or something.”

“We have to find her.”

“Jessley first.”

“Who?”

“Jessica and Ashley,” said Beca, blaming Amy for her use of the ship name, although she refused to go by Bhloe if Chloe ever went out with her. “They texted about being lost in the tunnels.”

“Let's go then,” said Emily, making to stand only for her legs to give out. 

Beca caught her before she hit the ground, “woah there, maybe let's wait a sec first.”

They didn’t need to though, a moment later Lilly burst through the tunnel door with Jessica and Ashley behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Summer Camp
> 
> This one is all Stacie :)

Stacie hopped out of the van the moment she could, excitedly looking up at her high school best friend’s college. Years later, and this was the first time she’d visited. They’d grown apart since graduating, but Cam had sent her a DM over the previous summer and they’d fallen right back into their friendship. She pulled out her phone to shoot him a quick text.

“Cam said he’d be out in a sec to get us,” she said as his response buzzed in.

“Who’s Cam again?” said Beca.

Stacie rolled her eyes in a way that probably made Beca proud, “My friend from high school.”

She didn’t have much time to scold Beca for her grumpy mood because a door creaked open and she found herself running towards Cam. He opened his arms to her once she’d run over and they hugged tightly.

“Missed you,” said Stacie.

“You too,” said Cam.

“Bellas,” said Stacie to get her friend’s attention once they’d all made it inside the building. She then introduced each of her friends to Cam, knowing he’d probably forgotten all their names by the time she’d finished.

“Right,” said Cam. “Nice to meet you all. How about we head over to my room and get this party started.”

There were a couple excited whoops, mostly from herself, Fat Amy, and Chloe. Only Beca and Aubrey seemed to stay completely silent though, the rest excited to let loose for a night.

“How was the drive?” said Cam.

“Not as long as I expected.”

“Great! Well I’m glad you made it down, Steve’s excited to meet you.”

“Your roommate?”

“And best friend,” said Cam, laughing when Stacie scoffed. “After you of course.”

“Nice save,” she said with a playful nudge.

He stopped outside the door on the left at the end of the hall, opening it and letting her pass inside first.

“Welcome, Bella’s,” he said once everyone entered his room. “Kitchen is over there, grab whatever you want to drink.”

Stacie made to go towards the kitchen, but Cam took her hand and led her to the other side of the room instead.

“Come on,” he said. “I want you to meet Steve.”

Steve was a beer-bellied guy with a backward baseball cap, sunglasses, and a scruffy looking beard. 

“Steve, this is Stacie,” said Cam.

“Nice to meet you,” said Steve, taking her hand for a wimpy handshake.

“You too,” she said.

“You two talk, I’ll get drinks,” said Cam before heading off.

“You grew up with him right?”

“Yeah, best friends since like fourth grade or so.”

“Got any embarrassing stories?”

“How long do you have?”

_

As the party went on, Stacie found herself more and more bored by the person she’d once been inseparable with. He was still the same as high school, hadn’t changed except in his ability to hold liquor. Or, maybe it was the certain blonde that Stacie’s gaze kept turning to. But, Aubrey was there for the whole weekend, and she only had time to visit Cam tonight. Maybe she’d come up with an excuse later to go over to the graduated Bella.

“Has Cam told you about the tunnels yet?” said Steve. 

“No?”

“Seriously, Steve?” said Cam after taking a swig of his beer.

Steve looked sheepish, throwing his hands up before walking off towards where Guitar Hero was set up.

“Okay… what was that?” said Stacie.

“St. Vincent was built back in like the 1800s by monks, and they added in these tunnels between all the buildings so they could get around no matter the weather. Well there are some rumors about them using it for more sinister things like punishing students.”

“That doesn’t explain Steve though.”

“Well most people go down there to hook up now.”

“Oh…”

“They’re pretty cool. I used to go with friends all the time to drink before we turned 21. We could take all your friends?”

“Yes! I’ll go gather everyone.”

Stacie perked up, turning on the spot to find her friends. She spotted a group near her on a couch and headed over.

“Bellas,” she said, drawing her hands together to get their attention. “Who wants to go on an adventure?”

“Yeah, I’m down,” said CR. “What’re we doing.”

“Exploring campus!”

Jessica and Ashley popped out from behind the couch, startling Stacie.

“Ooo, count us in!” said both Jessica and Ashley in perfect harmony.

As most of the other women agreed as well, Stacie finally dared to look over at Aubrey, hoping the blonde would join. She couldn’t help the excited squeal she let out when Aubrey shrugged a yes. To hide her blush, Stacie turned to find Beca and Chloe over in the kitchen. 

_

The group left the party not long after. Stacie wanted to walk next to Aubrey, but the older woman had already fallen in step with Chloe. That and none of Cam’s friends had wanted to go, so that left her to entertain him. They mostly talked about the crazy things they’d done in their youth, only stopping when Cam had to direct the Bellas under a chain. And, then again when Cam asked the group which direction they wanted to go.

“Why would the monks need a tunnel to the graveyard?” said Stacie once they headed down that way.

“Maybe it was easier to carry the bodies through from the school?” he said. “You scared?”

“Not in the slightest. If no one is supposed to come down here why are the lights on?”

“They can’t find a way to turn them off.”

“Really?”

“Nah, I have no idea. That’s just what everyone thinks. But, I’ve never seen a light switch in all my time down here so…”

As though hearing their words, the lights switched off. Stacie shrieked before getting a hold of herself. She took in a breath of air, thinking about their next course of action.

“Bellas, quiet!” called Aubrey.

Stacie smiled in the dark as everyone listened to the blonde. Grabbing hold of her phone from her pants pocket, Stacie turned on the flashlight function. She let out a relieved sigh as the tunnel was lit once more and everyone else followed her lead. 

“Right, follow me,” said Cam. “Nothing to worry about, happens all the time.”

“I thought you said they were always on?” she whispered.

“Yeah well, I don’t need everyone panicking.”

They walked on, this time in silence. The quiet was only broken by their footsteps and then Flo’s scream. Stacie saw Cam jump at the sound, almost as though he were actually afraid.

“What happened?” said Aubrey from behind them.

“Sorry, nothing, I thought I felt something,” said Flo.

Stacie felt Emily pass by her, their arms brushing in the small room between her and the wall. A couple steps later and they were walking through a door. Only, she recognized the hall they entered. It was small and smelled vaguely like bonfire smoke and body odor. 

“Alright there, Emily?” said Stacie, noting how the younger woman had her hands on her knees.

“Fine, totes fine,” said Emily.

“Right, let's explore,” said Cam as he stepped inside. An odd expression came over his face when he looked around, but he strode forward regardless. When they reached another door he stopped completely.

“What the hell,” said Cam.

“What do you mean, what the hell?” said Stacie, turning to see the man stepping in behind her.

“That door was supposed to lead to a mausoleum, not a hall and now wherever this is.”

Stacie walked over to a large mahogany desk that looked out of place in the small room. On the top was a silver name plate that read ‘Sue Winslow: Counselor.’

“Uh, Cam,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re at Camp Westkill.”

“Don’t be stupid, we are not back at summer camp. It’s like two hours away. We probably just took a wrong turn.”

“Then why is Ms. Winslow’s name on that desk?”

“Maybe there’s a Winslow that teaches here? Come on, let’s find a way out and head back to campus.”

“Wait, where’s Emily? And, everyone else…?”

“I thought they were right behind us?”

Without saying anything further, Stacie turned back to the door they’d entered from.

“Hold on,” said Cam when she turned the door knob.

“We have to go back for my friends.”

“What if we didn’t?”

“Cam…”

“No, hear me out. Let’s stay here for a little bit and then we go back to them.”

“I’d rather…”

“I like you, Stacie. I’ve liked you since we were little.”

“And, you think now is the… no, never mind. I am not talking about this. I’m going after my friends.”

Stacie walked through the door and was hit with a warm wind. Her feet stepped onto grass rather than the wooden flooring of the hall she’d thought the door led to. When she turned, Cam wasn’t there anymore. There wasn’t even a building there anymore. She found herself standing on the grassy slope that led down towards the lake.

A repressed memory appeared in her mind, one she’d worked hard to forget. It started with the faces of six teenage girls looking down at her. They’d grabbed her from her bunk late at night, dragging her over the full length of the pier, and then throwing her into the lake. If Ms. Winslow hadn’t heard her scream and fished her out she may have drowned. But, that wasn’t the part that sent shivers through her limbs. No, it was what she’d seen in the murky waters. Whatever it was had been the size of a whale with more tentacles than an octopus. 

The adults told her it was a hallucination created by a lack of oxygen. 

The children all told her it was the Westkill Monster.

She looked at the still waters now, wondering which story was true. The logical part of her mind believed the adults. But, after basically teleporting here from St. Vincent college, she was starting to lean towards the other version. The one involving the Westkill Monster existing.

She felt the phone in her hand buzz and she was relieved to see Aubrey’s name pop up.

“Aubrey?” she said.

“Stacie, is that really you?” said Aubrey, though her voice sounded strained.

“Uh yeah, are you alright?”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well, I don’t know what spurred that on, but I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Beca told me I should tell you, oh god, Beca.”

Stacie heard Aubrey let out a strangled sob through her phone.

“Aubrey, what’s going on?”

“Beca’s dead. They all are, Stacie.”

“What, no,” Stacie let out a disbelieving laugh. “That’s not funny.”

“I saw them.”

“You’re really scaring me.”

“It was horrible. I was too late, Stacie. I couldn’t save them.”

Aubrey’s words soon turned into nothing but sobs and sniffs. Stacie let tears slip down her cheek, refusing to believe all her friends were dead, but unable to help her heart breaking at the sound of Aubrey’s emotions. She whispered soothing words through the phone, her eyes rooted on the lake.

Her heart rate began to spike as the water grew rough. Ripples cascaded around the lake center and then began to move. Whatever was causing the waves was coming towards her.

“Stacie?”

“Yeah.”

“You...you stopped talking.”

“There’s something out here.”

“What? Where are you.”

“I’m at camp.”

“Camp? Is that part of campus somewhere?”

“No.”

“Now you’re scaring me. Tell me where you are so I can find you.”

“The Westkill Monster, it’s real,” said Stacie as she watched something cling onto the end of the pier with a long, thick tentacle.

“You’re not making any sense,” Aubrey said in a frantic tone.

There was a loud bang through the phone followed by Aubrey cursing. Another bang rang out before Aubrey said, “Come on open,” in a hushed voice. Another bang and a light stream behind Stacie. She turned to see a door standing in the middle of nature, nothing else surrounding it. Within the beam of light was Aubrey, looking around the dark.

Stacie ran over to her, engulfing the blonde in a tight hug that sent them down onto a rug that did nothing to soften the landing from the stone floor beneath it.

“How did you find me?” said Stacie, not really realizing their position.

“I heard your voice except it wasn’t through my phone, but coming from the door,” said Aubrey from beneath her.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what.”

“Tell me you love me again.”

Despite the laugh that Aubrey let out, Stacie could tell the blonde had grown nervous.

“I love you,” said Aubrey.

Instead of replying, Stacie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Aubrey’s lips. It grew heated until the blonde noticeably winced when Stacie brought her right hand to cup Aubrey’s cheek. She pulled away with a worried look.

“You’re hurt,” said Stacie.

“It’s nothing.”

“What happened?”

“Um, Cam attacked me.”

“I am going to kill that…” Stacie said as she made to stand and find him.

“Too late,” said Aubrey, grabbing Stacie’s hand to stop her from leaving. Both stood from the floor looking at each other. “I’m really sorry, Stacie… I had no choice. He…”

“It’s okay.”

“I killed your best friend, Stacie.”

“He’s not my best friend, hasn’t been since high school.”

“He’s still someone you were close to.”

Stacie pulled Aubrey into an embrace, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt Aubrey sink into it.

“Wanna tell me everything?” said Stacie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Haunted Circus
> 
> Let's see what happens to Flo and Cynthia Rose, and the rest of the Bellas while we're at it :)

“Are you sure we’re allowed down here?” said Aubrey.

Cynthia Rose and Flo both paused ahead of Aubrey to listen to Cam’s answer. They’d both quickly agreed to go exploring, but a ‘do not enter’ sign would give anyone second thoughts. Not to mention they were all on a campus none of the Bellas knew anything about. Even Stacie had come up short on anything about St. Vincent college aside from, ‘it’s where Cam goes.’

“Don’t worry,” said Cam. “I’ll protect you all.”

Flo chuckled when CR scoffed and said, “Nah, I’ll protect myself, thanks.”

“You know,” said Flo as they stepped through a door and into a stone tunnel, “I lived in a tunnel just like this one for five weeks, except there were no lights.”

Used to Flo’s stories, CR merely side eyed her before continuing on. 

“Alright ladies,” said Cam when they were at a point where the hall split in two. “Do you want to go to the cemetery, or the chapel?”

“Chapel,” said Flo.

“Cemetery,” said CR. 

Flo backhanded Cynthia’s arm with a look.

“What?” said CR. “It’ll be spookier.”

“Graveyard it is,” said Cam.

“I don’t like him,” said Flo with a scrunch of her nose. “He has a bad aura.”

They walked on for a minute or so before the group was encompassed in darkness. CR would deny it, but her scream was the loudest as she grabbed Flo.

“Father in heaven...” muttered Flo.

“Bellas, quiet!”

With the silence that followed, CR let go of Flo who still uttered a prayer under her breath. She only let out a relieved breath when lights popped on from everyone’s phones. As they walked on, her heart continued pounding an erratic rhythm against her rib cage. In the stream of light from her own phone, CR caught a flash a jet black hair before Flo screamed.

“What happened?” said Aubrey from behind them.

“Sorry, nothing,” said Flo. “I thought I felt something.”

CR looked over at Emily gripping her left arm. The look of panic in the younger woman’s eyes was obvious, and Cynthia could feel her shaking.

“Chill, Legacy,” said CR, but before she could say it was alright or some other cliche, Emily was letting go and fast walking ahead.

“I think it was Lilly,” said Cynthia to Flo as they all moved further down the tunnel, breaking Flo from whatever prayer she was still whispering to herself.

“She’s still at the party with Fat Amy,” said Flo.

“Nah, but I swear I just saw her run by right as you yelled.”

Both Flo and Cynthia didn’t need encouragement when they got to a small set of steps, rushing up them and into another room, happy to be out of the tunnels. They weren’t as fast as Emily though, who’d rushed up the steps and out the other room in seconds as though her life depended on it. Wanting to make sure the youngest Bella was okay, CR didn’t look around the mausoleum much before her and Flo stepped to the exit door as well.

“Chloe, come on,” said Cynthia when she found the super senior looking around at all the markings on the walls. 

“One minute, I’m going to wait for the rest of the group,” said Chloe with a glance their way.

“We’ll be right outside,” said Flo as she took CR’s hand and led them both into the moonlight.

Cynthia looked around them after shutting her phone’s light off to conserve battery. No one was around which she found odd. Stacie, Cam, and Emily had apparently not waited for everyone else before going around the graveyard.

“Damnit,” said CR. “Where’s Emily?”

“I don’t see her,” said Flo before raising her voice, “Emily?”

They both strained their ears, hearing only the rustle of leaves and an owl hooting happily nearby.

“Over here.” 

It was faint, but unmistakably Emily calling through the fog.

“Let’s find her,” CR said.

“I told Chloe we’d wait for her,” said Flo, her head looking at the mausoleum door then towards the path where Emily’s voice had come from, clearly conflicted.

“Chloe’s going to be with everyone else, we gotta check on Emily.”

“She’d be with Stacie and Cam, though?”

“I’m not too sure, knowing Stacie her and Cam might be off uh, getting off…”

“Alright let's go,” said Flo.

Except, as they both stepped forward, their feet didn’t hit the dirt path like they expected. Instead their feet fell through a dark void. At first CR thought it was a freshly dug grave since she could see a rectangular shaped hole above where she fell and a tombstone towering over one end. The issue was that they kept falling and soon that small sliver of moonlight was enclosed.

The sound of Flo and CR’s screams were soon accompanied by laughter and carnival music. And, shortly after that they both landed on the ground. Cynthia expected her body to hurt, but as she opened her eyes again, she found they’d fallen onto what looked like a bouncy castle. The cold plastic below her was striped orange and purple. 

“Are you alright?” said Flo, sitting up a few feet away.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah, where are we?”

Instead of answering, CR crawled along the floor of the bouncy house, her movements made difficult as there wasn’t enough air to keep her from sinking. She helped Flo move along and soon they reached the entrance, both looking at the other before daring to step through the plastic folds.

Outside was bright, lit up by neon signs and flashing lights. There were empty stalls all around them. One had an array of differently colored balloons ready for popping on one wall. Another had water guns and tiny horse cut outs that moved from one side of the booth to the other. Despite no one playing the game, those little horses moved along. A bell rang out next to them followed by the sound of some announcer screaming “we have a winner.” When they turned to the game set up next to them, no one was there.

“I hate clowns,” said Flo.

“The hell you say that for?” said CR, her eyes still on the booth next to them.

Flo didn’t answer, instead she started running the direction Cynthia had been looking. CR turned her head as she followed her friend, deciding it best to stick together. Her pace quickened the moment she looked though. In the distance, illuminated only by the occasional flash of light coming from a haunted house that marked the end of the line of game booths, was a large figure dressed in red stripes. Its face was painted white with large red lips and it had on large red shoes. In its hand was an axe that dragged along the grass.

“In here,” said Flo as she took CR’s hand and led them into a building.

“No, never go into the fun house,” said CR, trying to pull Flo back out. “Haven’t you ever seen any horror movie with a circus in it?”

“You made us watch that second IT movie last month.”

“Exactly! The scene with the hall of mirrors.”

It was too late, they heard laughter coming from outside the entrance they’d run into. 

“Damnit,” said CR, taking Flo’s hand and leading them through a cylindrical room that spun, causing both to get vertigo. CR closed her eyes and pushed forward, hoping there wasn’t a drop off at the end. With the hand not in Flo’s outstretched, she managed to lead them through and into a second room that was really more a large ball pit. They both jumped as far as they could into the pool of plastic balls, then pushed through as quick as they could. 

Just as they reached the other end, Flo scrambling up into the next room, CR saw the clown dive into the pool, disappearing under the rainbow of balls. Flo reached a hand down to help Cynthia up, but she felt something grab her feet as she went. She kicked while Flo used all her strength to pull until she was free and they were running once more. After a round staircase, they reached an open rope bridge that looked out into the rest of the carnival.

“Do you think we could make that jump?” said CR, not ready to keep going through each of the ‘fun’ rooms.

“No, come on,” said Flo without so much as a glance down.

When they were halfway across, the bridge swayed, making them have to hold onto the ropes on either side. CR looked back to see the clown standing on the other end, moving its weight so the entire structure was unstable. It took slow steps towards them as they both tried their best to keep going. 

Finally across, CR took another look back to see the clown no longer had an axe in its hands, presumably losing it in the ball pit when it dove in behind them. Instead of following Flo through the dark room that had neon paints that looked almost 3D, CR stood next to the entrance out of the line of sight.

“Cynthia,” Flo hissed. “What are you doing?”

Flo watched, a look of horror crossing her features, as the clown stepped inside the room. It didn’t turn, only looked at Flo and CR took her chance. With as much force as she’d ever used, she punched it right on its painted face, smirking as it fell down to the ground cold.

“I hate clowns too,” said CR. “Let’s get out of here.”

The two seniors stepped over the clown quickly, choosing to make their way back through the rooms they knew rather than risk the ones ahead. Without someone shifting the bridge it took them seconds to get across. And the ball pit was much easier now with less fear berating their sense. Only the spinning room posed a difficulty, but CR did as she’d done before, closed her eyes and stepped through.

“I can’t believe you did that,” said Flo.

“Never mind that, how the hell do we get back to St. Vincent?”

The answer came when they stepped through the entrance. Just like before, instead of their feet hitting the earth, they fell through nothingness. This time they weren’t met with a nice landing, instead they hit the cold earth with a thud, both getting knocked out in the process.

_

“Cynthia!” was the first thing she heard, rousing her from unconsciousness. She blinked her eyes open to see Flo peering down at her with a look of relief. “Oh thank goodness.”

“Ugh, my head hurts.”

“Mine too.”

“Did we just…”

“Go to a circus, fight a clown, and then land back in a cemetery?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Yes.”

“Remind me to never drink again.”

“We shall never speak of what happened again,” said Flo with a tone of finality.

“Doubt anyone would believe it anyway.”

Flo helped CR up, both dusting off their clothes with their hands. Cynthia looked around, the mist had cleared and she could see the school in the distance, its lights a stark contrast to the quiet world around them. 

“We gotta find everyone,” said CR.

“Where do you think they went?”

“No idea, hold on,” CR said as she pulled out her phone. “Only one text, looks like Jessica and Ashley are stuck in the tunnels still and Lilly may be possessed?”

“We already knew that,” said Flo.

“Uh, did we?” said CR. “Never mind, let’s just go there and hope everyone else saw the same message.”

“Which way is it?”

“Good question… let’s try going up towards the school?”

“Chloe!” Flo called before running in the opposite direction CR suggested.

“Damnit, Flo you gotta stop running off like that,” CR muttered before darting after her.

They reached the edge of a forest, but Cynthia didn’t see anyone around, let alone Chloe. Meanwhile Flo slowed to a walk and entered between two large trees. CR lost sight of her in the darkness, but stepped through as well, switching her phone’s flashlight on again to look around. A little ways away was Flo crouched on the ground, and beside her was Chloe.

“What… is she okay?” said CR, taking slow steps towards them, a sense of dread creeping inside her.

“Chloe,” said Flo, ignoring CR. “I need you to wake up for me.”

Chloe’s shirt was torn in three places, but there was little to no blood so CR wasn’t sure what had the super senior laying on the ground the way she was.

“Flo?”

“I’m here.”

“Hey, you’re alright,” said CR crouching down to help Flo bring the redhead up into a standing position. Together they helped Chloe walk out of the forest and into the cemetery once more.

“What happened to you?” Flo dared to ask as they climbed the hill towards St. Vincent college.

“Wolf,” was all Chloe said.

“If all you got was a torn shirt after fighting a wolf, I’d say you’re damn lucky,” CR said to try and lighten the mood.

“Another wolf saved me. What about you two?”

“Would you believe an axe wielding clown and a funhouse?” said CR.

“I would not,” said Chloe with a chuckle. 

They walked in silence until the large structure of the mausoleum appeared in the distance. Shifting their direction to the right in order to reach it, they all moved a little quicker. But, before they reached its entrance, the door opened and out walked five fellow Bellas.

“Over here,” yelled CR, her friends' heads all snapping towards the trio.

Beca took one look and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, engulfing Chloe in a tight hug the moment she could.

“Oof,” said Chloe upon impact. “Careful there, Becs.”

“Shit, sorry,” said Beca, pulling away. “Are you hurt?”

“Not severely,” said Chloe.

Beca didn’t seem to listen, her eyes taking note of the tear in Chloe’s shirt. Without thinking, the shorter woman pulled up Chloe’s shirt to reveal the redhead’s abdomen. There were three pink lines that mirrored the tears in the shirt, but they weren’t deep and Beca let the shirt fall, realizing what she’d done.

“Uh, sorry that wasn’t appropriate…”

“It’s okay,” said Chloe, an amused smile appearing. “Now that you know I’m fine...”

“Super fine,” said Beca before her cheeks turned bright red. “Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.”

“No can do, captain,” said CR with a laugh.

“As I was saying,” said Chloe, her amusement building. “Now that I’m fine, how about we find the rest of the group?”

Flo, Emily, and CR led the way with Beca and Chloe behind them; and Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly taking up the back. They headed up the hill, an unspoken agreement passing through the group to not take the tunnel.

“Have you checked your phone,” said Beca, her voice quiet, but still loud enough that CR managed to catch the words between her two captains.

“No, it ran out of battery,” said Chloe. “Why?”

“No reason, maybe don’t check your voicemail when you get it back on?”

“Well now I’m definitely going to listen.”

“Please, Chlo?”

“What? Did you profess your love or something?”

CR could tell Chloe was joking by her tone of voice, but the lack of response was just as telling from Beca. A soft smile reached her lips, knowing Fat Amy would be quaking in her skin at missing this Bhloe interaction. 

“No!” said Beca, a beat too late.

“Oh-m-aca-g it’s happening,” said Emily, only loud enough for Flo and CR to hear.

“You did!” said Chloe.

“Forget it, Chloe,” said Beca, back to the grumpy tone they all knew too well.

The sun broke the night sky as they stepped onto the front parking lot of St. Vincent college. The chapel stood before them, tall with towers and a large arch bearing its entrance. On the stone steps that led up to the front door was a body.

“Oh god,” said Emily, stopping in her tracks, causing the Bellas behind her to stop as well. 

CR walked over this time, Flo not willing to this time with how gory it looked.

“It’s Cam,” said CR. “I think he’s dead.”

No one said anything. The only one to move was Lilly, stepping around the group and crouching beside Cam. CR was the only one close enough to just hear what her friend said, though she wished she hadn’t.

“Yes, he’s dead,” said Lilly in that high pitched whisper. “I can get rid of the body.”

“Uh, no that’s okay, Lilly,” said CR.

“Oi,” called a new voice from the other side of the parking lot. “There you all are.”

Fat Amy walked over, not even questioning the haggard state of her friends, or the dead body on the ground.

“I’ll get the van,” said Fat Amy just as the doors to the chapel opened and a screech rang out.

Cynthia looked up to see Aubrey for a second before the blonde crashed into her, placing a kiss on her cheek and then moving to do the same with Lilly, followed by each and every one of the other Bellas. Stacie walked down beside CR, watching on as the graduated Bella was uncharacteristically affectionate.

“What’s with her?” CR asked.

“She thought you all died,” said Stacie.

“Oddly, not the strangest thing I’ve heard tonight.”

_

The van moved down the road from St. Vincent college, packed once more with all eleven Bellas inside. Only Fat Amy seemed to have the energy to talk away as she sat in the drivers seat. This time Emily was up front with her, her head resting on the cool glass of the passenger side door. Lilly was sitting crosslegged on the floor in the next row, CR and Flo taking up the two seat there. In the back seat were Stacie and Aubrey, the latter sitting on Stacie's lap with her head resting nuzzled into the younger woman's neck. Beside them were Jessica and Ashley holding hands as they slept.

Behind them, this time cuddled together, were Beca and Chloe. They looked out the back window after sharing a soft kiss, their first kiss after Beca had caved and told Chloe what the super senior would've heard anyway in a voicemail. But as the sun rose Beca flinched away, curling further into Chloe.

"What's wrong?" whispered Chloe.

"Wicked hangover," said Beca while rubbing where the wound in her neck had been.

Chloe merely hummed in acknowledgement, holding Beca closer. Outside she saw a brunette colored wolf running along beside them through the woods.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this is based off an actual college. My friend's friend went there and invited us to a party. We didn't actually explore the tunnels (though they exist!), but we did go to a graveyard on campus and it was super spooky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @acca-pitch on Tumblr for all things Pitch Perfect, or at my main blog @thalito18. Or, don't up to you. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, all comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
